Corrupted
by UselessPawn
Summary: A lone shinobi lingers from the past, only to have her mind decide her future. Will she be corrupted to the point of no return? Or will she finally escape her torment? (for Kasumi Fanatics, also has Ayane) !Alternate ending! COMPLETE
1. Leave me be

-Corrupted-  
  
Disclaimer- I didn't create DOA or any of the characters.  
  
Yep it's me again. This is just a little side story, which will only last one chapter. It centers on Kasumi and the tricks her mind plays on her as she wonders from her past. (Anything in Italics is the person's conscience talking) Fight the desire to be corrupted... NOTE- I uploaded this and no Italics appeared even though I have italics in this story. Do I have to go [I] [i/] or something to make them appear? Please bear with me...anything speaking to the girl is her mind.  
  
A shinobi, shunned by her own family, is left to survive on her own as she lingers from place to place in search of safety. She is always on the run, and never has a minute to relax from her troubles. The stress would have killed her if it weren't for her strong determination. The young woman ruffled her auburn hair as she wandered across the forest. Her amber eyes sore from seeing, seeing the evil that pursued her every second of her life. The girl had nothing to live for, yet she strived to survive. She glanced at her surroundings as she walked, careful to inspect any watchful eyes. The forest was very quiet, except for the occasional caw of a bird. She wandered until she came across a small cliff, with a small stream running off it. She knelt down to quench her thirst. The water was so fresh and clear that she could see her own reflection in it. She looked into her empty eyes, blacking out her surroundings. Look what you've become, a pitiful girl who fears the unexpected. You're always on the run, on the run from the ones you love. Why? Why do you worry yourself about things you can never fix? Because there is still hope...that's why. No, hope is not a direction you can come across. You know what you did; you can never go back. They hate you, and they always will. Shutup. Why? I'm only speaking the truth. Can you not accept it? Would they hunt you every second of your meaningless life if they loved you? Shutup... You know they will never take you back, quit while you're at it. One quick slice with your blade and you can end your torment... Shutup! She smashed the reflection with her fist causing it to disappear in the ripple. She looked up from her spot and glanced around to see if anyone had heard her yell. A silent forest brought her a sign of relief.  
  
The young girl walked up to the cliff to see a small waterfall below. Beyond that was a field of maple trees with cherry blossoms and fruit. All was silent except for the rushing of water below her. Perhaps the world will someday be as peaceful as this...The day grew old and the clouds shifted, revealing a purple sky. That color brought painful memories to her. She closed her eyes thinking of pleasant times to escape the evil. After she came to her senses she looked into the sky only to see it had changed from purple to orange. The girl sighed and climbed into a nearby tree to gather some apples. She picked the ripest ones for her sweet desire. She sat on a level branch and rested her sore back against the tree. She took out her knife to peel the apples. The sweet taste of the food brought a burst of happiness to her insides. This was the only time she felt at home since the past. After feasting on her fruit she cleaned off her knife, only to reveal the mirror of her amber eyes, staring back at her. Deep down you know you're sad. You'll never be happy again. Please go away... No. How can I go away when I'm always here? Watching, feeling, lingering... You wouldn't survive without me. Without me you have no determination. Why do you punish me so...? Because you know what you did. The moment you took responsibility for your actions is the moment I appeared. I am the creation of your own self. No... What did you say? NO. How dare you deny the fact you created me! You must take responsibility for your self. You must pay! Leave me alone! Never! I will always be here! I will slowly eat away at your mind until you are finally corrupted! NO! She then threw the dagger into a nearby tree, destroying the mirror image. The girl then cried herself into a state of sleep, unaware of an unwelcome visitor who had been watching the whole time. I'm always here...I'm always here... I'm always here... I'm always here... I'm always here...  
  
The girl suddenly awoke to the sound of whistling. She wiped her teary face and looked around. She guessed it was the sound of the wind, playing tricks on her. But she sensed something wasn't right. She crept out of the tree like a cat. She knew she had a visitor, but where? To your right! The girl looked to the right scanning for a shadow. No! To your left! She quickly glanced to her left. She saw nothing. To your left, left, left, left...Shutup! Shutup! The girl shaked her head, trying to get the demon out of her. She stopped when she heard something jump from branch to branch above her. She suddenly looked her as she heard the laugh of the devil. The girl felt around for her dagger but only found an empty sheath. Haha, haha, haha, haha. Go away! Away! She screamed shaking her head. The girl focused more on the imposter and could only see the branches being rustled. She had only a split second to dodge a kunai hurled from above. She sidestepped back and scanned the trees. Finally the assassin revealed itself. He wore a black kimono, wrist guards, scarf, black heel boots, with a dagger strapped just above the lower spine. The girl finally realized this was no he, but a she. The girl glared at the attacker's face and noticed a ragged headband just above her eyes. The girl now noticed it was her own sister, Ayane, tempting her fate. Ayane said nothing as she eyed her sister up and down. I told you, I told you! They were going to come! You can no longer run from the past! The girl shook her head trying to repel the evil eating at her mind. Ayane stood silently and unsheathed her dagger. The moon shone on it and the glare hit Kasumi eye's blinding her.  
  
Within seconds her half sister was charging and ready to pounce and strike. Kasumi, defenseless, stood frozen in her spot. Here it comes! Here it comes! You finally receive what you have been hiding from for so long! Stay out! You will no longer control me! Kasumi yelled at the top of her lungs and braced her self as she felt her hands meet the arms of her half sister. She was struggling to hold her ground as she could feel the dagger slowly penetrating her arm as she lost grip. Ayane slashed but only met air as Kasumi jumped back. Ayane yelled in pain as her wrist was kicked, causing her to drop her dagger. Kasumi then threw punch after punch into Ayane's stomach as she felt her half sister wince with pain. Kasumi continued her assault until she came across the stream. They fought past it until Ayane slipped and fell from the cliff. Kasumi held on to her arm as she was about to fall to her death. Ayane finally spoke and pleaded to her sister. "Don't do it I beg of you! Spare me and I will no longer torment you! Sister please!" she cried. Kasumi struggled to hold on as she felt her slipping. Do it. Let her fall. Why spare her life? So she can come back another day and finish the job? Do it. Do it. Kasumi pondered the thought and looked into the eyes of her beloved sister. "Kasumi please" she pleaded. Do it, Do it! You know the torment will never leave! Even if you let her live I'll still be here! I'll never die! No...NO Shutup! You know what you're going to do. Get it over with. You'll never escape and you know it! Do IT! Ayane cried as she held on, her sister deciding her fate. Do it! Do it! You'll never be free! Never! Do it! Never safe! Never free! Never to be loved! DO IT! ................................................  
  
So, did Kasumi's love for her sister help her save her life? Or did her mind corrupt her to the point of no return? You Decide. And one more thing. Never let your mind corrupt you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you...  
  
END 


	2. Sister I need you

-Corrupted-  
  
Since some people like this story (thanks everyone for reviewing! Kurmoi, I think this is my best one so far too) I decided to make another chapter. Yes, the demon is still tormenting Kasumi as she decides her sister's fate. Will Kasumi's love overpower her evil? Or will Kasumi finally submit? (OH and thanks to wolf runner for giving me the Italics tip, I'm still confused on how to do it though. Yes I'm stupid. Laugh at me!) No guarantee this chapter will be as good as the first.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
You'll never be free! Never! Do it! Never safe! Never free! Never to be loved! DO IT! NO! Stop terrorizing me! Get out of my head! Kasumi yelled as she felt her sister's nails dig into her wrist. "Kasumi please don't let me fall!" Ayane cried as she struggled to hang on. "Ayane just hold..." Kasumi coughed. Hold on for what? You know what she'll do once you save her. Don't make the wrong choice! I'm not here to hurt you, I'm only here to choose what's best! Let her fall or I'll never go away! You are never going to disappear anyway! Kasumi screamed. I am going to poison your mind until you loose sanity! To the point where you are corrupted, corrupted, corrupted, CORRUPTED! Leave ME ALONE! GET OUT! Kasumi yelled taking one hand off her sister's arm to beat and abuse her head. Get out! Get out! Go away! Never come back! She continuously hit her head until she could see blood and bruises in her palm. It's already begun! I can see it now! Insanity, insanity, insanity! "Kasumi grab my arm! Do not let it control you! Don't let me fall!" Ayane winced as she felt her arm being ripped from her socket. Kasumi realized what she was doing to herself and quickly grabbed her sister's arm. She could feel her own muscles in her back being ripped by the onslaught of stress and force of the evil. "I...will...Never...let...you...FALL!" Kasumi yelled out in rage as she focused all her strength and will power to pull her sister up. No! What are you doing! You can't do this! I control you! You can never escape! Forever hated! "You will never control ME AGAIN!" Kasumi yelled as she finally managed to pull her sister up from the cliff edge. Both their bodies fell back in unison as they could feel their limbs and muscles pulsing with pain. Ayane cried out as she nursed her shoulder down to her wrist. Her black kimono drenched with sweat...and blood, her sister's blood.  
  
Kasumi had fallen back and was unconscious as she felt her body go cold and lifeless. Her dress was in rags and her arms and legs scraped with gashes. Her face had bruises and her eyes were shut, as she lay motionless. "Kasumi!" Ayane yelled as she neglected her shoulder and ran to her sister. She knelt down and laid her hand against her nose, she was still breathing. "Thank god..." Ayane cried as her tears hit her silent sister's lips. "All this because of me...all this for me..." Ayane whispered as she brushed her sister's hair from her eye's and wiping blood from her cheeks. So you decided to save a life. Now what will you do? I'm here for good. I'll infect every inch of your skull, until finally I reach your brain! Oh how I can't wait to taste it! Your mind was delicious, but I want the prize! Only a matter of time... "No...Nooo" Kasumi cried as she felt her head itching with pain. "Sister you have to wake up! Don't shut me out! Fight the demon and let me help you!" Ayane yelled as she shook Kasumi's body on the ground. I'm getting closer! Closer to the prize! Once you're infected you can finally finish your life of torment and fear! Kasumi wince and cried as she tried to fight the evil. "Kasumi listen! The only reason the evil is in you is because you are afraid of your own family, you're afraid of your brother, mother, father...even me!" Ayane yelled as she continued to sake her sister's body. "We are no longer going to hurt you! You paid back your debt and you can come back, you can finally escape your torment!" Ayane cried as she slapped Kasumi's face to wake her. Do not listen to her, I'm your only friend, We can become one! We'll take care of each other and fight the one's who live for revenge! No...g-o a-way! She loves me...They love me... You- are-not-my-friend...I hate you! What? Do not def... I said I hate you! Leave now and never come back! You c-can't do this! I'm the one who is controlling you! You canno... Get out OF MY HEAD! Get out! OUUUTTT! Kasumi screamed and staggered to her feet, shaking her head and stomping the ground. LEAVE! LEAVE! LEA... "Kasumi! Kasumi! Calm down! It's gone..." Ayane soothed grabbing her sister and holding her still. "It's n-eve-r go-n-e. I- m nev-er saf-e!" Kasumi stuttered as she cried against Ayane's chest. "You're safe with me sister" Ayane said hugging the body of the one she worried so much about. Kasumi calmed herself and finally spoke after being silent. "I...am...safe." She managed to say as she looked up at her sister.  
  
The sun rose and the sky went from midnight blue to violet-orange. "That's pretty... I like that color." Ayane said looking through the field. "Me too..." Kasumi said managing a smile. Both sisters washed their crimson bodies in the stream, ridding themselves of the hate and evil. "At least we look half-decent now" Ayane laughed as Kasumi smiled. "Think Ryu and Hayate will notice?" Ayane asked pointing to bruises. "Ryu? Hayate? Do you mean..." Kasumi asked but was cut off by her sister. "Yes, I want you to come back with me. I'm worried about my sister...You saved my life. Hayate and Ryu won't hold a vendetta anymore. I'll make sure of it!" Ayane laughed as she held out her hand to Kasumi. "I...like the sound of that idea" Kasumi smiled taking the hand of her sister. "Glad to have you back..." Ayane sighed. "In a way...I never even left" Kasumi laughed staring into the forest. "One more thing before we go" Kasumi said running into the forest. Ayane stretched her arms out to work the pain. Kasumi searched the trees and finally found her dagger imbedded in a trunk. She forced it out and looked at the blade, her amber eyes looking at her. She waited and listened, but all was silent. She sighed a sign of relief and proudly hung the dagger in its sheath. She walked back to her sister and they began their way back to her past. "It's good to be back" Kasumi smiled looking at the sun. "Happy to see you are" Ayane blinked as she cracked her knuckles. Kasumi could finally return to her life, where she was loved, free, and safe.  
  
End. Hope this chapter was as good as the first! ----Rai 


	3. Alternate ending

-Corrupted-  
  
Well since some of you loved this little side-story I decided to create an alternate ending! At first it was only supposed to be one chapter where you decided after you read if Ayane lived or died and what would happen to Kasumi (that's why the story is so short). But I ended up adding a second chapter, where Kasumi prevailed, but now here's the second side to this tale, right when Kasumi is deciding Ayane's fate. (Something else weird—I just flipped through some TV channels and saw that a tanker crashed on the news. Just like in my dawn of the dead spoof. Wonder if it was carrying a zombie virus...hold on there's someone at the door, they want to 'inspect' my brain). Oh and about Ayane cracking her knuckles, I didn't want to overuse the word 'smile or laugh' (even though I think I did) so I made her do something more badass, to still show she isn't all-soft. Rambling aside, I bring you the alternate ending to Corrupted!  
  
You'll never be free! Never! Do it! Never safe! Never free! Never to be loved! DO IT! "Will you ever leave me?" Kasumi cried as tears fell from her eyes onto her half-sister below. "Kasumi! Please pull me up!" Ayane shouted as she strained her fingers. They were becoming raw and numb as she braced onto her sister's grip. Kasumi said nothing; she only looked into her sister's eyes, filled with worry and panic. This is what you have lived for your whole life. You want revenge! You can feel it in your blood...I... can feel it in your blood. "..." was the response as Kasumi struggled to hold on to her sister. What has she ever done for you? Nothing that's what! All she has brought you is pain and discomfort. She does not like you... she hates you! Don't you remember that time...in your childhood where she... Kasumi stammered and looked out into the abyss with an open mouth. She would have covered her mouth if she had an empty hand.  
  
She remembered back to her past where she was just a child of seven years old. Her father had abandoned them and only a withered mother and caring brother could take care of her. Her half sister, Ayane was a pawn of the devil. She was always angry and independent of herself. She neglected all and never gave a smile, let alone make a sound. The day Ayane would finally laugh would be the day Kasumi would hate her the most...  
  
"Mother? Brother? I'm home!" A young Kasumi said as she got home from grammar school. There was no answer and Kasumi became scared as she walked through the hallways that towered over her. "Mama? Mama?" she yelled as she ran through the house. "Kasumi in here!" a voice screamed back. It was her brother Hayate, twelve years old. "Where's mom!?" Kasumi cried as she found her brother sitting in the den. "She's working late this week. I'm watching over you, so stop your crying!" he yelled back annoyed. He had been under a lot of stress lately with school and having to take care of family matters. "I'm only twelve! It shouldn't be like this..." he said falling back into the couch. "I want a snack! Mom always has snacks for me after school" Kasumi said as she stomped the ground. "Get some yourself! You know where they are!" he moaned as he turned his backside. Kasumi only pouted as she purposely stomped to the kitchen. She grabbed some fruit (mainly strawberries) from the fridge and placed them on the table. She went to the drawer with the silverware to get her special knife. It was the only knife she was allowed to use as it was a tiny blade and would do no harm...if not forced. She opened the drawer only to find it missing. She skipped back to her snoring brother; she didn't care and woke him up. "My knife is gone..." she whispered into his ear. "Then use another one!" he shouted back at her, causing her to lose balance. "Mama doesn't let me use the others!" she cried back as she shook Hayate's shirt. "Then starve!" He yelled back snapping a blow at her, yet missing her by an inch. She only wiped her tears and looked at the door, awaiting her mothers return. "Kasumi...Kasumi..." a voice hissed from the upstairs. "Ayane? Is that you?" she yelled back. "Will you shut up and go away!" Hayate yelled, as he became more and more annoyed. Kasumi not wanting to disturb her brother, creeped up the stairs to inspect the voice.  
  
"Kasumi... I have something for you..." the voice hissed as Kasumi got closer and closer. Kasumi finally reached the upstairs where the bedrooms were located. All the doors were closed except for her room. "Come...sister" the voice whispered. Kasumi walked up to her door and pushed it aside. She let out a horrific scream as she yelled and looked on in terror. Hayate rushed up the stairs ready to strike his sister but before he could he realized the evil that took place in her room. Ayane stood there smiling and laughing as she held Kasumi's pet hamster by its legs. The animal had been gutted by Ayane and slashed and cut, with Kasumi's special knife... The half sister's palms were covered in blood and so was the carpet. She only laughed at her accomplishment. Kasumi cried and screamed as Hayate looked on in disgust. After that day Ayane was put up for adoption at the local clinic and the family never saw the little devil ever again. Until years later, when Hayate took full control of the clan as Kasumi ran away. Hayate knew he could not find her on his own, so he had to enlist the one person who hated her the most...her own sister Ayane.  
  
Kasumi snapped back to the present where she saw her sister hanging on to her arm. See? See what she has done to you? She has only caused torment! "But how...How did you know?" Kasumi snapped back, now in even more tears. I was always with you. I was with you the day you were born. I'm always here, here! Kasumi looked into the eyes of her sister, all she saw was blackness. "Sister please!" Ayane screamed as she stared up at Kasumi. Do it. Do it. Do it! Kasumi only looked back. "You're not my sister" she muttered. "Kasumi please! Forget the past! Times change!" Ayane pleaded back. "No...I'll never forget the past. I'll never forget!" Kasumi yelled back as she loosened her grip on her sister. Here it comes! Oh I just love this part! Do it! Do it! "Sister no!" Ayane screamed back. "I'm not your sister anymore" Kasumi said staring into the chasm. "But I love you! I never realized it but I do! You're the only one who cared for me on those nights!" Ayane cried back. She lies! It's only a trick! She is not the one who loves you! "You don't love me!" Kasumi yelled to her half sister. "This...is...the end!" Kasumi screamed as she let her hand escape the embrace of her dear sister. "N-OOO!" Ayane yelled as she plummeted through the air. Kasumi watched with a smile as her sister fell ninety feet, landing on a rock cracking her spine. Ayane desperately managed enough energy to lift her broken arm up to her sister. "Sis..." she choked as she finally closed her bloody eyes. The Lavender Angel had been put to sleep forever.  
  
Yes! Yes! Finally you did it! We did it! We can be one again! Kasumi focused on her surroundings and let out a scream. "How c-ould I..." She cried as she looked over the cliff-side. Her tears of sorrow landed on her half- sister, who had no trouble accepting them. This is how it was meant to be! Don't cry my sweet! You finally did it! Now the evil is gone! Kasumi wiped her tears on her blue kimono as she looked up into the sky. "You're still here! The evil is not gone! You made me do it! Why? WHY!" she screamed over the abyss. You did it! You're the one who let go! YOU let go! Did you not realize? You let go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!  
  
"I can't take it! I can't take the torment anymore! Sister, please forgive me! I will see you soon!" Kasumi yelled as she tried to jump off the cliff, but the evil stopped her. I can't allow you to do that. I control you now! Death is not an option for you... for us. "NO! Leave!" Kasumi ran from the cliff, her sister's broken body embedded into her mind. All your fault, all your fault! "NO! You did it! You're the one who made me do it! You killed her and she's never coming back!" But you're the one who let go of her hand... let go you did! "Stop controlling me!" Kasumi screamed as she ran into the forest. She spotted her knife lodged into a tree and she lunged for it. She whisked it from it's spot and she stared into the silver blade. Forever tormented! Never loved! Never free! Never safe! "YOU will NO longer control me!!" Kasumi screamed with all her might as she forced the knife into her heart, piercing her like a bullet. You brought this upon yourself! You did it! Never free, never, never, never, NEVER! Kasumi fell back against the tree trunk; hands still clasped on the hilt of her dagger. She closed her eye's and whispered "I...am...free...sis-ter...he-re...I..com-"  
  
END  
  
Whew! That was one dramatic ending I might say! Poor Ayane! Now she'll be mad at me in every story I write! This is without a doubt, the best story I've written yet. (If you find any spelling errors let me know, I uploaded this right before I left and couldn't proofread in time. =] -----Rai over an out! 


End file.
